Radio communication networks use antennas to transmit and receive radio signals from mobile terminals, such as mobile phones. Support structure mounted devices are usually installed and connected to these antennas. Examples of support structures are antenna masts, towers and other buildings. Examples of support structure mounted devices may be antenna line devices (ALD) and devices comprising radio communication equipment capable of performing more advanced tasks in the radio communication network such as Remote Radio Units (RRU).
The support structure mounted devices have in common that they are related to a particular sector of a radio communication cell. Furthermore, the support structure mounted devices are connected to a controller of the radio communication network, which controller is arranged at a distance from the support structure mounted devices and may be associated with more than one sector of the radio communication cell. Commonly, the structure mounted devices may be connected via one or more wires to the controller.
In practice the connection of support structure mounted devices and controller on-site may be non-trivial. Experience shows that mistakes may easily be made. One example may be the installation of an antenna system. The support structure such as a tower is mounted by service personnel to install e.g. three ALD:s, each one associated with a different sector of a relevant radio communication cell. The ALD:s are connected via wire to a controller located remotely from the ALD:s, e.g. in housing at the foot of the tower. Identification numbers for each ALD are noted together with the relevant sector for each ALD. Theses notes, commonly provided handwritten on paper, are passed on to other personnel responsible for network configuration for generating files used for network configuration in the controller. It easily may be understood that the above discussed procedure often fails. The consequence may be that the system does not operate as intended requiring further installation efforts and making operators hesitant to consider systems including ALD:s. Alternatively, the controller may perform a scan for devices connected to the controller, e.g. as disclosed in US 2006/0277309 A1. However, the controller will find the devices without any idea about their relative position in relation to sectors of any radio communication cells.
In a different scenario a number of Remote Radio Units (RRU:s), at least two of which are associated with different sectors of one or more radio communication cells, may be installed on one or more support structures such as one or more buildings and be connected via wire, e.g. optical fibres, to a remotely located Main Unit (MU) comprising a controller. The MU may be located in the basement of a building at a distance of several kilometres from the RRU:s. Each fibre must be connected to the right port of the MU according to a pre-defined configuration in order for the controller to know which sector of the one or more radio communication cells is connected to which port. It is important that each port of the MU is connected to the right RU. In the above described situation it is impossible for service personnel to verify that each optical fibre is connected to the right port. Faulty cabling will complicate cell planning and seriously degrade radio net performance. To correct mistakes, site visits are needed and there may be a need for service personnel to climb to the RRU:s to check which fibre is connected to which RRU.
The Antenna Interface Standards Group Standard No. AISG v 2.0 is concerned with a control interface for antenna line devices. According to the standard a UniqueID is a global unique identifier of an Antenna Line Device (ALD). An ALD is a generic term for an addressable physical device, such as an antenna driver or amplifier. The standard does not provide any solution to the problem of ensuring reliable connection between a device relating to a particular sector and a controller.
US 2008/0300022 A1 discloses a method and a system for parameter configuration of an ALD. By means of a master station device an antenna port of the device is scanned for identification information of one or more ALD:s. Obtained identification information is used for performing the parameter configuration. However, since the identification information does not relate to any sector of a particular ALD, the problem of ensuring reliable connection between an ALD relating to a particular sector and a controller remains.
WO2007/118211 A2 discloses automatic setting of antenna related parameters such as power, angle, azimuth. Readings from sensors in antenna systems are communicated to a central controller. The central controller may determine desired operating parameters and send these to the antennas.